The Huntress
by Queen07
Summary: The Argents weren't the only hunters in Beacon Hills, and they definitely weren't the best. When the De Lucas return, hostility rage and questions are brought up that no one wants to answer. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, JUST MY CHARACTERS. Set in Season 2
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Mercy is not given to those kindly, it has to be earn from the person who wants it."**_

 **Connie**

I blinked at the blinding ray of sunlight streaming in through the windows. Just my luck that it happened to land on my eyes and nowhere else; like it wanted to blind me. I groaned and threw the blanket off my body and flicked the curtains shut. I ran back to my bed for at least 20 minutes more to sleep but just my luck, my alarm went off.

"Ugh!" I groaned

I threw the blanket off and reached out to stop the alarm. My body shivered, trying to get use to the coldness of the morning.

"Connie," My Dad's alarming voice went through the door, he sound happier this morning, "I know you heard that alarm."

"Yes," I pushed the cold out of my eye then ran a hand through my curly hair, "I'll be down soon."

"Good morning to you too." He said, his footsteps walked away from the door causing me to let out a breath of relief.

I walked over to my mirror, my body refusing to take each step. My arms tingled with excitement while my legs gave out on me slowly.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs towards my room, "Connie." Dad warned through my door

"I'm coming!" I barked back, I walked into the bathroom and quickly did my morning routine before heading downstairs.

"Good to see you Sleeping Beauty." Dad said, he gave me a smirk as I grabbed some pancakes, "How'd you sleep?"

"Great." I sat at the island and ate my pancakes, Dad was at the table with his laptop at hand.

"Today is your first day at this new school, please don't tell me you're going to act like that the whole time." He said

"I am not here for some stupid high school, you know exactly why we're here." I placed my unfinished pancakes in the fridge before grabbing my bag and leaving.

"See you this afternoon." He screamed behind me. As soon as I made it to my car, I took a deep breath.

"I know exactly what I'm here for." I whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott**

"The cops are sending out a search party out for Lydia tonight." We stopped at the beginning of the school parking lot.

"It's suppose to be freezing." I replied, Stiles made it his goal to find Lydia before tonight, after last night failed attempts, I was not so eager to go out in the woods again.

" _She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked, Allison, Stiles, and I walked throughout the woods searching for Lydia. She supposedly disappeared after letting out a disturbing scream._

" _Yeah, this is where the scent leads." I replied, we all looked around for clues. Lydia was nowhere in sight._

" _All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Allison asked_

" _Not with me," I said, we were all on edge since we were in the woods where anyone can catch us,"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."_

" _You mean looking for an Alpha. Wolves need a pack, right?" Stiles said_

" _Not all of them." I answer shooting Stiles a quick glare_

" _But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked_

" _Yeah, we're-we're stronger in packs." I answer_

" _Like strength in numbers?" Stiles asked_

" _No, like-like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." I said_

" _That the same for an Alpha? That'll make Derek stronger too." Stiles said_

 _We all walked away from each other looking at the area we stopped in,._

" _Ooh, hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire." Stiles picked up a thick line, but not before I was slung in the air._

" _Stiles?" I called_

" _Yeah, buddy," He looked up, "Oh."_

" _Next time you see a tripwire don't trip it." I said_

" _Yeah, noted." Stiles said_

" _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide." I warn, Allison and Stiles rush behind some trees leaving me hanging._

" _Scott?" A familiar voice said_

" _Mr. Argent.:" I called_

" _How are you doing?" He asked_

" _Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting." I ramble, hopefully he will let me go alive._

" _What are you doing out here, Scott?" He said, he was clearly not amused with my jokes._

" _Looking for my friend." I answer_

" _Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" He replied_

" _Actually, clique sounds about right to me." I said through my teeth_

" _I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself- one, I can handle. Not two." Argent said_

" _No." I whispered_

" _Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" He asked out of the blue_

" _I have a feeling I don't want to." I replied_

" _A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." Argent threatens before he walked away_

"Hey buddy...Scott, are you still there?" Stiles waved a worry hand in my face causing me to snap out of the short memory.

"Huh?" I asked

"I asked who is that girl?" My eyes followed Stiles' head, a girl with curly hair looked at all the watching eyes. The bell ringing caused everyone to rush inside.

"I have no idea." I answered

As we sat in chemistry, everyone watched the new girl because she so happily agreed to taking the pop quiz.

"Just look at her." Jackson whispered

"She looks cool." Danny whispered

"No new girl is suppose to look like that." Stiles whispered

"Allison did." I said

"But she looks different." Stiles said

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris said

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked

The new girl looked back at us but her eyes locked with mine, I looked down at her wrist to see a sword tattoo with something in the middle.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at detention." Mr. Harris said

"What?" Stiles whispered

"Dude, look." I said

"You too, Mr. McCall?" Harris asked me

"No, sir." I said

"Dude, your nose." Danny said, Jackson was gone before I could actually look.

"You all have 15 minutes to complete this quiz." Harris said before sitting down

I took one look at the new girl before looking down to focus on the quiz. But I couldn't, I had her tattoo in my head the whole time. I've seen it somewhere before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Connie**

I walked out of chemistry quickly, after the strange encounter with that wolf boy, I was creeped out.

I looked behind me to find him watching me, I sped up but bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said, the girl had a mousy look on her and brunette hair. Argent.  
"It's fine, you must be the new girl everyone is talking about." She pointed out

"Yeah, that's me." I said

"Don't worry, that was totally me last school year." She said

"I'm Connie." I smiled

"Allison." She smiled

"You're Kate's niece?" I asked

"H-how did you know that?" She stuttered

I pulled out my phone, "Your family is all over the news."

She rushed away quickly, I smiled to myself before walking away. But unfortunately into another person, but this time it was a he, and he was cute.

"Sorry, today is not my day." I laughed

"I heard what you told her Connie." He smiled

My smile disappeared and I glared at him, "What are you talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about." And with that, he walked away.

My bracelet tightened around my arm, wanting some action.

"Don't worry Girl, you're going to get someone." I promised

I followed Dad through the nosy reporters, a student reporter picked up his remaining of his camera.

"And why do we have to be here?" I asked

"To pay respect." Dad said

"I don't even know these people," I whispered, "So how am I going to pay respect to them?"

"Constance." Dad said in a warning tone, I rolled my eyes and continued to follow him.

Allison sat in a seat beside her mother while her Father and the man speaking to her stood.

"So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." The old man said, Dad approached them and her Mom stood up.

Allison eyes widened as soon as she saw it was me, I sent her a small smile and looked around.

"Chris...Gerard...Victoria." Dad said, all eyes turned to us. Chris had a look of respect while Victoria a look of anger.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

I took a step forward and glared at her, she stepped back at my action.

"Before any of you react, there is cameras here." Dad reminded, everyone nodded.

"Thanks for being here Man….and I'm not just saying that." Chris said, they shared a quick hug and the same with Gerard.

"Constance, you grew a lot." Chris turned to me, I remained behind me Dad. Somehow Chris knew me but I have no memory of him.

"She might not remember you, due to being at such a young age when she met you. The same with Allison here." Dad said

I looked over at him and then Allison. She and I both were confuse.

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered to my Father

"I'll explain it when you're ready." He answered, I glared a hole through his back.

"Shouldn't we get this ceremony over?" Gerard asked

Dad nodded and took a seat in the back with me. Allison turned towards me, her mouth fixed to say something, but nothing came out. Just silence between us.

A rustle snapped us out of our silence. Stiles, the one that got detention, and Scott, the one who almost got detention stared at us. Allison sent a small smile before turning towards the casket. I took a long look at Scott before he was taken away by the Sheriff.

"I have a feeling that there is a certain Argent has something to do with our goal." I whispered to my Dad, he nodded.

"Then we take her and whoever stops us out." Dad replied. When I turned back, Scott was long gone. I took a long look at my tattoo, our mantra reciting in my head.

 _Mercy is not given to those kindly, it has to be earn by the person who wants it._

"And what do you plan on finding tonight?" I asked Chris. He chuckled as his grip tightened on his gun. His men followed behind us with a gun, Gerard on the other side of Chris.

"I guess you haven't really explained to her what we do?" Chris asked my Dad. The two really enjoyed themselves in this, they laughed at things that wasn't funny and shared inside jokes.

"The differences between the Argents and the De Lucas is that they hunt werewolves and we try to save them." Dad said

"Then why are we with them?" I asked

"Because this is our turf." Gerard spoke up. His presence scared me, he didn't seem like a good person.

"How fun." I whispered

"Play along," Dad whispered in my ear, "They'll eventually give us what we want."

A swoosh of air went by and Chris rushed towards it. Dad frowned as we followed behind them.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You'll see." He said. We walked into a clearing through the woods. A man, who was clearly a werewolf, was hanging from a rope.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked, the man looked over at me and my father with needy eyes.

" Nothing. Nothing, I swear." He answered

"You're not from here, are you," Chris asked but the man didn't answer," Are you?"

"No. No, I came- I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all." The Man explained

Alpha, there is a leader here in Beacon Hills?

"I guess we have a bigger threat on our hands." Dad whispered

"Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living." He said

"No one living?" Dad questioned

"He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." The Man looked at my Dad, I knew he must've heard about us.

"They won't help you tonight," Gerard spoke, " Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" Gerard looked over to his son and then my Father.

"An Omega." Chris said

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice." Dad explained

"Certainly not a wise choice," Gerard said, a hunter handed over a huge sword. It resembled the one I had on my wrist, "Because, as I am about to demonstrate an Omega rarely survives on his own."

Gerard rose the sword and detached the man from the waist down. Gerard looked over at me and smiled.

"What are they doing?" I asked

"Declaring war." Dad replied

Gerard stuck the sword in the crowd, and then walked away with Chris following.

"And what does that mean to us?" I asked, we followed behind Chris and Gerard who was having their own many argument.

My Dad stopped dead in his track, "That means we save as many as we can." He looked down at my bracelet which was glowing. This is my destiny.

Author's Note: Hi, I just wanted to thank those who are giving my story a chance. Also, I wanted to tell you guys that Constance is her name. Please send me some reviews, I need to know whether or not to continue this story and what I am doing right and wrong. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Connie**

After last night's events, Dad stayed out half the night searching for someone. I still have no clue since he tells me nothing.

"Good morning Connie." He grumbled

I laughed at his grumpiness, he was moping around the kitchen. He didn't know what to do, one minute he was filling his coffee and then he was pouring it out.

"Let me do it." I took the mug away from his hands and poured the last bit for him. He sat down as I gave him the coffee.

"Found anything last night?" I asked, hopefully he would tell me something.

"No." I could tell he was lying, he didn't look me in the eye as he said it.

"Okay," I picked up my bag from my chair, "I'm going to head on to school."

He nodded and walked up the stairs, I guess he was going to get some more sleep. I locked the door behind me and started on my journey to school.

Unfortunately, I do not have a car or a learner's permit, my Dad never had time to teach me to drive.

As I was walking, a black Camaro pulled up slowly behind me, following my pace. I gripped onto my bracelet. I turned and met the car, surprised who was driving it.

Derek Hale. Last night when Dad left, I found some files on his bed. So of course, I read them. Derek's was the first one on top.

 _"Dad?" I called as I walked into his room. He was completely disappeared without even telling me. But on his bed were files, there had to be at least 5 of them on his bed, but only one caught my eye._

 _"Derek Hale." I whispered, that was the guy that knew my name after I bumped into him. And I guess my Dad had some interaction with him also for him to researching him._

 _Under his files were other people with the same last name, Hale, this was Derek's whole family._ _It had to be 4 in the morning when I finally connected everyone to Derek. And it all made since of why Kate Argent died, but why was Dad pulling this all up now?_

"Hi." He smiled

"What do you want?" I asked, I rolled my eyes and continued walking. He was just another problem, that I didn't have to worry about.

"I wanted to give you a ride to school." He said, he flashed another forced smile.

"Why would I get in a car with a complete stranger?" I asked

"Come on Connie, I thought since you read my file last night, you'll trust me." My eyes snapped towards his, he flashed his red wolf eyes before pulling away.

"What about that ride!" I screamed after him

His car continued to race down the street, he slowed down when he reached the school zone.

 _At least I know I'm not too far from the school._


	5. Chapter 5

**Scott**

"I'm serious," I followed Stiles into the locker room, "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."I don't know what his problem is, nothing won't happen tonight.

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." I promised

"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up." Stiles replied

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." I smiled, just thinking about makes me all giddish inside.

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." Stiles said

"They're really good." I pressed

"I-thank you, I know." Stiles responded

"I mean, like, really good." I said

"All right, I get it! Just please shut up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles exclaimed

Maybe that's why he is so uptight today, he's tired of hearing about me and Allison.

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" I asked

"Yeah, much better." Stiles opened his locker and a bunch of chains came falling out. Our team mates around us laughed and whispered around us.

Coach came up on Stiles's right and looked up at him, "Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine.

So I'm gonna walk away."

"That's good. That's a wise choice, coach." Stiles said as he stuffed the chains back into the bag

"Did you see Connie today?" I asked, everyone around us walked away and talked amongst themselves.

"I seen her when she walked in, she winked before going into Harris' class." Stiles said

A rush of air swept by me and this scent filled my nostrils. It smelt awful familiar, kind of like mine.

"You okay? Scott." Stiles asked

My eyes searched around the locker room, nothing unusual found.

"There's another. In here, right now." I answered

"Another what?" Stiles questioned

" Another werewolf." I replied


	6. Author's Note

Hi, it's me again. I decided to change the full name of Connie since some anon had some problem with. By the way, I did explain why her name was that but clearly anon has a problem. I am not trying to get on anyone's bad side, so her name is Constance. Thanks for reviewing the story, even the hateful ones. And I will update soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Allison**

"You really don't remember anything?" I asked, I am surprise that Lydia has the courage to come back to school. I personally wouldn't.

We climbed the stairs of the school with our bags in hand. She was going to treat this as a normal school year.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days," We stopped at the door of the school, "But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds."

"Are you ready for this?" I asked

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." She answered

I did a double take before walking in behind her. Everyone stopped and stared except one person. Connie.

"I'm going to catch up with you later." I said

"You're really going to leave me?" Lydia whispered

"Sorry." I said before rushing off behind Connie. She had ear phones on, so she wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. I grabbed her arm gently, catching her attention, she smiled and pulled out both ear phones.

"Allison," She looked me up and down, "So nice to see you."

"How did you know about my Aunt?" I asked, her smiled disappeared and a smirk appeared.

"Just like everyone else...the internet," She answered, she closed her locker and readjusted her book bag, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her wrist and she twisted my arm behind my back.

"Don't come to me asking for questions, ask your Daddy." She released my arm and pushed me on the floor. When I looked back at her, she was down the hall.

I am pretty glad this hallway was cleared, I was pretty much manhandled by a girl who was possibly the same size as me. But she knows something she's not telling anyone, but somehow my Dad knows.


	8. Chapter 7

**Connie**

"Constance DeLuca to the Principal's Office!" The intercom called, I looked up and groaned at the ceiling.

 _I'm guessing someone saw my little talk with Allison._

When I reached the office, the plaque outside didn't say Principal Roger, instead it was Argent in big letters.

Gerard smiled at me from his office door, he reminded me of the creepy, old neighbor with the old home in a nice neighborhood.

"Connie," The old, disgusting man greeted, "Come on in." His hand guided me inside the office.

He closed the door behind me and walked around the desk to his chair.

"What do you want Gerard?" I asked

He chuckled, "I saw you with my grand daughter."

"I'm guessing she doesn't know about your little family business?" I asked, he looked down at his desk and picked up a picture.

"We're waiting for the right time." He replied

"And that time wouldn't be after her Aunt died?" I asked

"This is Isaac, his Father died last night from an attack," Gerard handed me the picture of a young boy, "That's why your Father was out."

"How did you know about that?" I asked

"There's a lot of things I know that you have yet to find out."Gerard answered

"Like what?" I said

He stepped closer to me, "Exactly how your Mom died."

A knock came from outside of the door, and the Sheriff came in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sheriff asked, he looked from Gerard to me and then back to Gerard.

"No, I was just leaving." I rushed to the door but was stopped by the Sheriff.

"You wouldn't know anything about Isaac Lahey?" He questioned

"No, I'm new here." I answered, he nodded and opened the door wider for me to leave. I took a look at a smirking Gerard before the door closed in my face.

Author's Note: Hey you guys, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. We had a bad storm here and all of the phone lines went down. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there is more coming soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Scott**

As soon as my last class let out, I raced down the stairway of the school. I heard they decided to arrest Isaac due to the disappearance of his Father.

When I finally made it outside, the police car was already pulling away. Isaac stared at me with sadness from his face, but I couldn't get him.

"This is your fault Scott." I whispered as I started walking back into the building. But something stopped me, and that something was the cause of it.

" Get in." Derek ordered as soon as I turned his way.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." I replied

"I know that, "He looked down as his gripped tightened on the steering wheel, "Now get in the car and help me."

I raised my arms to the side of me slowly approaching his car, "No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek finished

 **Connie**

"Dad?" I called as soon as I got home. He had some explaining to do, supposedly he lied to me my whole life. _But why should I trust Gerard._

"You okay Sweetie," He came down the stairs smiling and greeting me with a hug that I didn't return, "What wrong?"

"I spoke to Mr. Gerard today," I paused and thought of what I should say next. I could lie and make something up, or I could tell the truth, "He said you were out looking for Isaac Lahey early this morning. Why didn't you tell me?" _I wasn't really lying to him._

"I didn't want you to worry, " He walked over to the messy dinner table, papers were on it and surrounding it, "And plus, he goes to your school."

"So, that means I could get closer to the threat." I answered

"Isaac is not the threat." He chuckled

"What does that mean?" I asked

He walked up to me and placed two firm hands on my shoulders, "I have a special job for you. And it involves patience."

Outside, a car honked snapping both of our attention. My Dad walked over to the door and revealed Derek Hale with Scott in the car.

"Oh no." I whispered

"Oh yes." Derek teased, flashing his smile.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry that I could not post another chapter. School actually came back three weeks and it was my first year in high school. This might not be the best, but I hope you guys like it any ways. Show me some feedback and review. I need to know how you guys feel about it. ENJOY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** **Derek****

"Oh come on," I teased Connie as she was blowing out hot air in the backseat in my car, "I'm not that bad."

"You are the worst person I could ever be stuck with." She replied crossing her arms. I could hear my brain yelling "Growl" over and over but I had to get her to trust me somehow.

Scott looked between the two of us, I knew he had questions he was dying to get off his chest, but I shook my head no.

"Can we please just get there?" Scott asked, I pulled up to Isaac house and stopped the car.

"Your wish is his command." Connie groaned, she was the first one out of the car. Her hand was gripped onto her bracelet her father was telling me about.

"How do we get in?" Scott asked, Connie turned to him and swiftly opened the door.

"I thought he was good." Connie said looking at me.

"She knows?" Scott whispered to me, I nodded and walked through the door.

"I'm going to go check out his room." Connie said, I nodded as she walked away.

"How does she know?" Scott asked once she was gone. I huffed and turned to him.

"The same way the Argents know." I replied

"She's a hunter," Scott whispered, "Why are we working with her?"

"She's a different type of werewolf." I answered

"Is that why she was there at the funeral?" He asked

"Let's focus on the task at hand, Boys. We are running out of time." Connie said walking back into the room, she eyed both me and Scott.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked me

"I don't know yet." I answered, Connie chuckled and looked at Scott and I.

"You didn't turn him did you?" She asked

"What is that suppose to mean?" Scott asked

She laughed and made her way into Isaac's father room. Scott watched as she walked away planning his new case against her.

"We can't trust her." Scott asked

Before I could answer, her voice came from the back of us, "How can I trust the both of you?"

"Because-" Scott stopped shortly and looked over at me.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" He finally remembered to follow the task at hand.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." I said

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott said

Connie laughed, "Way to make a scene."

"Yeah." I answered

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked

"Yeah." Connie and I answered, I placed an arm around Scott's neck and walked him towards a door.

"Great." Scott whispered

I opened the door and turned to Scott, "You wanna learn? Let's start now."

Connie huffed and rolled her eyes at the both of us.

"What's down there?" Scott asked tiptoeing downstairs, Connie stepped beside me and looked down at Scott.

" Motive." I answered, I took a look at Connie and smiled a little. I knew it pissed her off and it didn't mind me, it was apart of the plan any way.

"And what am I looking for?" He asked, I blew out impatient air along with Connie.

"Follow your senses." I ordered

"Why is he even here, this could go a lot faster if he'd hurry up." Connie whispered to me.

"Give him a break." I whispered. We watched as Scott walked down the stairs.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked as he walked around in the dark room.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," I said

Before I could take a step, Connie pushed me back and followed Scott. I rolled my eyes and stood next to the freezer. Scott jumped as I turned on the flashlight.

Inside, he noticed scratches inside of the freezer. Connie rubbed her hand down the freezer searching along with Scott.

"These are werewolf scratches." She said

"This is why he said yes to you?" Scott questioned

"Everyone wants power." I answered, Connie turned her back and walked around the other side of the room.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott explained

"I can if they're willing." I replied

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" Connie called, she smirked at my eye roll and returned to her task.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked

"Yes, and he still asked." I sighed

"Then he's an idiot." Scott said

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter," Connie responded, it's like she took the words right out of my mouth, "Yeah. I know you're little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?"

"You saw what happens to an omega." I said, Connie looked up at me as I said that.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." I finished

"How about we go back to the whole Omega thing?" Connie asked

Scott clearly ignored her and kept going, "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." I said giving him one of my glares

"I'm not your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott said

"Why? Because he's one of us?" I asked

"Because he's innocent." Scott replied

 ** **CONNIE****

"And why is she here?" Stiles asked, he looked back at me and then at Derek.

"You might need to be careful on how you say that." I warned showing my bracelet.

He huffed and pulled up at the police station, I unbuckled my seat belt and went to get out but Derek locked my door from his side.

"What the hell dude!" I exclaimed punching his shoulder.

"We have no plan," Derek replied, "And don't ever call me dude."

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles explained  
"I'll distract her." Derek said getting out, Stiles grabbed his jacket causing him to look back at him. His face was priceless…and to think of it, kinda cute.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa-you? You're not going in there." Stiles said, Derek continued to watch his hand.  
"I'm taking my hand off." Stiles replied  
"I was exonerated." Derek said

"For what? Stealing candy from a baby?" I teased  
"You're still a person of interest." Stiles said  
I rolled my eyes and sat back in the seat, "Is it "Ignore Connie Day"?

"An innocent person." Derek said, he looked back at me as I laughed out loud.  
"An-you? Yeah, right!" I laughed, it had to be the fakest laugh I ever made but it mad him mad.

"Okay, fine. What's your plan? " Stiles asked

"To distract her." Derek says

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles joked

"Or by biting her throat….with your teeth?" I asked

Stiles laughed and stuck his hand out, "Good one. He actually did say that one before. Where did you find this girl?" Stiles gave me a high five before we looked at Derek innocently.

"Very funny. I was going to say by talking to her." Derek said  
"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with," We both looked at Derek as he glared at the two of us, "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"Maybe she's into women, I'm clearly the only one here to have a chance." I said

"That will work perfectly," Stiles said, "Any others?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek said before hopping out of the car.

After a while, Stiles and I followed Derek inside.

"That should be interesting." I said following Stiles, we watched as the female officer pretty much melted into Derek's hands. I suddenly felt this pang of jealously and hatred for the woman, but I have no idea why.

"Come on." Stiles ordered

My hand tightened on my bracelet as I followed Stiles. He stopped at the door and turned to me.

"Let's split up." He said

I nodded and went the opposite way of him. As I was going down the different hallways, I heard something being thrown. I followed the sounds and soon found Isaac and Stiles.

"Connie watch out." Stiles warned and I could see why. Isaac was in full werewolf mode, and he wasn't taking any mercy on anyone.

"Isaac," I called, "I don't want to hurt you….but I will." He cocked his head at my bracelet in just enough time for Derek to come in.

As Isaac turned from me and approached Derek, Derek let out a killer howl loud enough to knock down Isaac and me.


	11. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"CONNIE/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"Everything around me was white and there was no noise. It felt weird, but it also felt like it was meant to be./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""Constance." Someone called. The voice was familiar and feminine. It reminded me of…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""Mom?" I exclaimed. Her /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"silhouette/span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;" appeared in the light, and her warm eyes watched me. I approached her figure and wrapped my eyes around her./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""Constance" She unwrapped my arms from around her, "Sweetie, you need to wake up"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""No," I shook my head at her, "I wanna stay with you."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"She shook her head and looked behind me, I turned to find Derek with his hand out. He was waiting on me./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""Go with Derek, he'll keep you safe." Mom explained/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""What?" I asked, Derek's hands wrapped around my arms. I fought his embrace but snapped out of the dream./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""Come on Baby Girl," Dad whispered beside me, "I knew I shouldn't have let her go." I could hear is footsteps mix with someone else as they stood in front of me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""She was perfectly fine until I roared." A voice said, it was Derek's voice. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"Are they talking about me?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""Yeah, but she's still the only person I have left." Dad whispered, I could hear Derek chuckle causing me to scrunch up my nose in anger. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"Why was he laughing at something that's so sentimental to my Father./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""So you're the person that taught her to be so hard to work with?" Derek asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"Soon after he finished, my Dad laughed, "/spanstrongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"I /span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"taught her how to be strong, she taught herself how to be hard to work with."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""Well, she's a trooper. She's gonna be okay." Derek assured/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""She reminds me of her Mom, and I try to keep certain things away from her. But sometimes, I realize that she'll find out without me telling her." Dad added/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;"I really didn't want to hear anymore, so I started to groan. My Dad rushed to my side and pulled me into a bone crushing hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""I thought I lost you Beautiful." Dad whispered. I smiled again before pulling him back into another hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt;""I know." I whispered. I took a look at Derek, who already had a smirk on his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"strongspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt; letter-spacing: 0pt;"Hi you guys, I just wanted to apologize for my lack of uploading. my laptop decided to delete all of my files on it, even the things that came with it. I finally got another laptop and I had to recover my story again. I will try to /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"continue/spanspanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 12pt; letter-spacing: 0pt;" to upload and write, but I have no idea how long it will take. Bare with me, I am trying. Don't give up on me yet. I was also wondering who else watched the first episode of the final season of Teen Wolf. I watched the beginning, but I kinda fell asleep. Don't hate me but I will watch the re-run of it next Tuesday. This chapter is also a filler so nothing interesting was really /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"suppose/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; letter-spacing: 0pt;" to happen. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful Thanksgiving./span/span/span/span/span/strong/p 


	12. Update

Hey you guys, I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm apologize. I did not forget about you guys, I just had a lot to do. I am going to take off the story and edit it. I will publish it but it'll be under a different account. Look for 07 and the story will be under that. Thank you for the views.


	13. I'm Back!

Hey everyone, I am back and better than ever. I have been working on some selected stories that has a little bit of everything in it. This story is one of them, and it does have a lot of changes. I will no longer be posting under this account, everything will be on Wattpad. So go and follow me there, I will post the link pretty soon.


	14. Wattpad Account

Hey everyone, as I promised, the new account for my TW stories is on my Wattpad account. I have a journal full of stories for you guys to enjoy, but all I need is for you guys to follow me and comment. Let me know how you guys feel, tell everyone about my stories, share it. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't be afraid to tell me about what you guys want to see on Wattpad. I doubt I'll be back on here after this, I have no idea yet. But here is the link down below. Enjoy!

QueenLeah-007?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_profile


End file.
